


Quam nemo rogavit

by Kitahara



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drama, F/M, First Time, Mirror Universe, Non-Chronological, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: mirror!AU, в которой Чистая Сила, дедушка и родовой замок достались Элиадэ. Бедная женщина.
Relationships: Eliade/Arystar Krory
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Quam nemo rogavit

**Author's Note:**

> книга, благодаря которой героиня просвещается насчет любовного томления, — «Кармилла» Джозефа Шеридана Ле Фаню. А потом полирует «Декамероном». Название взято из "Любовных элегий" Овидия: "Ludunt formosae: casta (e)st, quam nemo rogavit / Aut, si rusticitas non vetat, ipsa rogat". Перевод С. Шервинского: "Смело, красотки! Чиста лишь та, которой не ищут, / Кто попроворней умом, ищет добычу сама".

Он выложил ей все как на духу, запинаясь и сбиваясь, заглядывая в глаза преданно, как шкодливая собака, которая знает, что заигралась и ею теперь недовольны, но все равно надеется, что не выгонят.   
Выложил — когда, тяжело дыша, мокрые от пота, они сплетались пальцами и соприкасались бедрами, и Элиадэ смотрела в балдахин над головой и думала: что за разочарование. Вот этого она ждала и жаждала — неловкой возни, влажного хлюпанья, боли и жаркого неудобства, мокрых поцелуев на шее и груди и этих конвульсий, похожих на предсмертные корчи?  
Она втянула воздух, остро ощутив запахи пота, соли и металла — и почувствовала, как клыки приподнимают верхнюю губу, а волосы шевелятся надо лбом, будто живые. Она услышала, как кровь бежит по его сосудам, как в артериях бьется пульс — неровный, частящий, — и сказала:  
— Уходи, — имея в виду: «Спасайся».  
И вот тогда, всхлипнув, он выложил ей все как на духу. И, когда он замолчал и сглотнул слюну, она уже все решила. 

***

Дед считал, что ей следует подыскать хорошую партию. Бывать на балах. Выезжать в свет.  
«Ты не можешь оставаться одна всю жизнь, — раздраженно твердил он, когда они снова ссорились на этот счет. — Что ты станешь здесь делать? Ты обязана создать семью, чтобы твой сын унаследовал…»  
В последний такой разговор она запустила в стену вазой. Зло цедя слова, она сказала, что со стороны господина барона глупо было рассчитывать, что единственная внучка вырастет безмозглой куклой — не после того, как он рассказал ей о каждой странной вещи в своей огромной коллекции. Не после того, как разрешил читать все книги в библиотеке. Не после того, как она столько лет помогала ему в лаборатории и оранжерее.  
В ответ дед бросил в нее подсвечником. Элиадэ увернулась. Господин барон брезгливо заявил: он понятия не имел, что его единственная внучка — такая дура. Тяжелая дверь ее комнаты с грохотом захлопнулась, и в замке провернулся ключ.   
Это тоже было глупо: запирать следует того, кто планирует побег. 

***

Он был нелеп и смешон, этот лесной разбойник в рубахе с кружевами и плаще с высоким воротником. Бледный мужчина-мальчишка, чья кровь как будто просвечивала сквозь кожу — не отвести взгляд. Слишком высокий и худой, длинноногий и длиннорукий — и оттого похожий на водомерку, лишенную пары конечностей.   
Такой дурак. С таким беспомощным выражением в глазах — то ли расплакаться, то ли пнуть.   
Чтобы дотянуться до его горла, ей пришлось прыгнуть. Обвив его бедра ногами, Элиадэ опрокинула его наземь. Она прилипла, приклеилась к нему всем телом, распласталась по его груди, и в ушах шумело и бухало, когда Элиадэ прокусила его шею и сделала первый глоток.   
И тогда его длинные руки сомкнулись у нее на спине, прижимая еще ближе, — она могла бы вырваться, но замерла, потрясенная, и против воли крепче стиснула его бедра своими. Не нужно было особенного опыта, чтобы почувствовать: обездвиженный, обреченный на смерть — он хотел ее. 

***

Не то чтобы мир за стенами замка не интересовал и не манил — нет, вовсе нет. Истории о дальних странах, где женщины носят покрывала на лицах, где водятся слоны и тигры, где деревья не отбрасывают тени, а остатки некогда гордых племен хранят традиции и ненависть к белому человеку, согнанные в резервации на своей земле, — все они смешались в некий эпос, в сагу на незнакомом языке, таинственную и непонятную, пленительную и бесконечную. Элиадэ хотелось бы размотать этот клубок и найти начало.   
Но мир не предлагал ей этого — нет, только не ей.   
Когда она вошла в пору, ей объяснили: дело девицы — быть красивой и рассудительной, то есть послушной. Ее задача — найти супруга. И речь не шла ни о любви, ни о страсти. Не было сказано ни слова о путешествиях или тайнах. Об этом попросту не упоминали.  
Она прилежно учила языки, играла на фортепиано и отвечала деду урок по географии — ясно понимая, что ничего из этого на самом деле ей не пригодится. Она читала вслух, оставаясь одна: «Это походило на любовный экстаз; он приводил меня в замешательство, отвратительный, но берущий надо мной власть. Жадные глаза притягивали меня, жаркие губы покрывали поцелуями мои щеки; она шептала, едва не всхлипывая: “Ты моя, ты должна быть моей, мы вместе навечно”».   
У деда было много подобных книг. Их никто не прятал: няня Элиадэ, толстощекая матрона из ближайшего городка, не могла возмутиться тем, какое неподобающее чтение выбирает юная госпожа, ведь не знала ни английского, ни французского.   
Как, вероятно, ничего не знала и о любовном экстазе, отвратительном и берущем власть над женским естеством. 

***

Подумав, она решила, что ей даже нравится. Что чернота, заливающая белки глаз, и желтые зрачки делают ее необычной. Нездешней. Особенной.   
И разве угадаешь, глядя на полные розовые губы, что зубы у нее во рту остры, как бритва?   
И это странно чувство: будто вокруг запястья обмотана невидимая тонкая нить, ведущая куда-то. Нить кроваво-красная, пульсирующая, как яремная вена, — и с другой стороны за нее держится кто-то неведомый, и дергает, и подзуживает: ну же, иди, иди, иди.  
Найди меня. 

***

Ей не единожды встречалось в книгах: высокие замки — символ недосягаемой мечты. Аллегория стремления к власти и превосходству. Они тянутся башнями к облакам, обозначая незримую связь земного и небесного.   
Элиадэ считала это чушью. В ее прекрасном замке, полном чудес, жили крысы. В оранжерее хищные цветы сочились гнилостной вонью из раззявленных пастей. На широкие подоконники слоями ложилась пыль, а по коридорам и галереям гулял сквозняк, и толстые стены источали холод.   
Дед лично запирал входы во все четыре башни на зиму, и замки промерзали и покрывались инеем. На то, чтобы отопить спальни, зал и оранжерею, уходили горы дров. Когда Элиадэ была маленькой, она отчаянно мерзла в своей постели — несмотря на то, что нянька грела ей простыни и подкладывали фляги с горячей водой под одеяло. Элиадэ просыпалась и, выбравшись из кровати, босиком шлепала по студеному полу, а потом, выйдя в коридор, скреблась в двери деда.  
Но он никогда не отпирал ей, и, попробовав несколько раз, она перестала.   
Пустующие комнаты и ненужные переходы, заброшенная часовня и обветшавшие башни с декоративными бойницами, слишком широкими, чтобы в самом деле держать оборону. Гордость, которую Элиадэ чувствовала от того, что унаследовала все это, была неотличима от отчаяния.   
В их замке можно было потеряться и никогда не найтись.   
Должно быть, именно это с ней и случилось. 

***

В нем не было хитрости, он был весь как на ладони: смятенный, смущенный и вожделеющий, столь явно что-то скрывающий, что это казалось смешным.  
Когда он хотел представиться, Элиадэ приложила палец к его губам и сказала, что станет называть его Алистером, потому что так звали единственного мужчину, который повелевал ее жизнью.   
Кажется, от этих слов он готов был упасть в обморок.   
И потом, много дней спустя, когда они обнимались во мраке спальни на сбитых сырых простынях, голые, вспотевшие, он сказал:  
— Меня никогда никто не любил.   
А она хотела возразить:  
— Кто-то точно любил, раз сейчас ты со мной, — но промолчала.   
И еще, из чисто женской мстительности, она хотела сказать:  
— Я тоже не люблю тебя, — но даже ей самой эта жестокая правда показалась не слишком правдивой. 

***

Некоторые места хотелось обвести карандашом; но это было бы слишком откровенно. Непристойно.  
Элиадэ твердила их шепотом, пока не заучивала наизусть: волнующие строки о тайных свиданиях в сумерках, о похоти и невинности, о хитрости и изменах. Отчаянно краснея, она читала, как отшельник и наивная девица загоняли дьявола в ад — со смесью любопытства и отвращения, гадливости и первого робкого желания. Между ног становилось горячо, сладко, почти больно, и легкие прикосновения приглушали это тянущее чувство, даря удовольствие, но не удовлетворение.  
Элиадэ посматривала на деревенских парней, приезжавших в замок с телегами дров, продуктов и сена — простодушных, крепких. Но никто из них не порождал в ней трепета, страха и вожделения — того, что, следуя прочитанному, она определила бы как любовь.   
И вот однажды ее книги, спрятанные под кроватью, исчезли, а спустя пару дней Элиадэ увидела их на столе у деда — всю аккуратную стопку, возвышающуюся над кипами чертежей и счетов.   
Мгновенный ужас сменился яростью: и что, он сделает ей выговор? Накажет, заперев в комнате? Не будет разговаривать с ней неделю?  
Она вскинула голову, ожидая наказания с достоинством Марии-Антуанетты на эшафоте.   
Дед, даже не взглянув на нее, сказал:  
— Покорми цветы без меня. У меня есть дела важнее, — и потом, когда она уже отвернулась, чтобы уйти, пробормотал ей в спину с неуловимо вопросительной интонацией: — Casta est quam nemo rogavit.  
И вот тогда Элиадэ вспыхнула до корней волос и впервые всерьез на него разозлилась. Странно, что эта ярость не прорвалась прежде — тогда, когда он запрещал ей гулять с деревенскими, внушая, что они ей не ровня, или когда выбросил ее любимую куклу, потому что считал, что она отвлекает девятилетнюю внучку от изучения латыни.   
Но никакого остроумного, едкого ответа не пришло Элиадэ в голову, и она просто изо всех сил хлопнула дверью, надеясь, что по барельефу над рамой пойдет трещина.

***

Господин Кросс привозил с собой запахи табака и дорогой выпивки, восточных благовоний, женских духов и дорожной пыли.   
В первый раз он сказал: «Что же ты не предупредил, что у тебя тут растет такой дивный цветок? У меня нет подарка», — и улыбнулся семилетней девочке, спустившейся встретить гостя. А дед почему-то нахмурился в ответ и приказал няньке увести Элиадэ в ее комнату.   
Потом она наблюдала в окно обеденного зала, как дед гуляет с господином Кроссом между статуй в парке. Они остановились в тени горгульи, и, кажется, дед кричал на гостя, а тот молча вынул из кармана сюртука серебряный портсигар, и, когда он склонился, чтобы прикурить сигарету, волосы закрыли его лицо красной пеленой.   
Во второй раз ей было уже тринадцать. Кросс привез ей подвеску на серебряной цепочке — рубин в форме сердца, как будто имел в виду что-то особенное. Дед сказал, что это безвкусно и неуместно, отнял подвеску и вышвырнул в окно — то, что выходило на обрыв.   
Позже Элиадэ слушала их разговор, затаившись за колонной в коридоре. Кросс говорил что-то о войне, а дед о том, что на войне женщинам не место. И кто знает, о чем шла речь на самом деле — Элиадэ было куда интереснее, найдет ли кто-нибудь ее подвеску в зарослях рябины и боярышника там, внизу.  
Когда Кросс приехал в третий раз, деда уже не было. 

***

Она знала, что красива — какой смысл навязчиво вопить об этом всему свету? Как будто она, Элиадэ, — лежалый товар, который нужно продать любой ценой. Она читала газеты, которые дед изредка выписывал из Бухареста. Они пестрели рекламой похоронных бюро, рвотных порошков и газированной воды — и не попадалось ни единого кричащего объявления о продаже бриллиантов.   
Она смотрела на себя в зеркало — и видела девушку с золотыми волосами, с чистой кожей, тонкую и полногрудую. О таких пишут в книгах: в них все влюбляются.   
У кого есть глаза, тот не ошибется.   
Шкаф Элиадэ ломился от платьев — дед не жалел денег; ей приносили парижские каталоги — и она выбирала цвета к глазам и фасоны к фигуре, а приглашенные швеи справлялись более чем достойно.   
Была какая-то особенная утонченность в том, чтобы гулять по пустому замку одетой и завитой по последней моде. 

***

В этом танце она вела; вела только она.   
Он бродил за Элиадэ, как приклеенный, но не смел ослушаться, если она говорила: «Исчезни».   
Бог знает, кого она напоминала ему или что в себе воплощала.  
Он сказал, что хочет быть полезным ей, «служить» — так он сказал.  
Теперь Элиадэ больше не спускалась в кухню. В переднике поверх черной сорочки он выглядел почти что мило.   
Элиадэ приглядывалась к нему искоса и слышала в голове голос деда, холодно повторяющий: «Ты снова невнимательна. Нет неважных деталей». И она подмечала: ее гость никогда не ел вместе с ней. Элиадэ разрешила ему выбрать любую комнату, но так и не поняла, какой угол он облюбовал себе, чтобы спать. Однажды Элиадэ попросила его передвинуть фортепиано в музыкальной комнате — ей хотелось света, больше пространства, чего угодно, что переменило бы обстановку. Он легко толкнул инструмент одной рукой — и фортепиано со скрипом проехало по каменному полу несколько футов. В другой раз Элиадэ нарочно оступилась на лестнице, преувеличенно громко вскрикнула, чуя, что он неподалеку, — он появился мгновенно, подхватил ее на руки и одним огромным прыжком оказался на нижней ступеньке.   
— Вы в порядке? — спросил он обеспокоенно, и Элиадэ улыбнулась. Кажется, он понятия не имел, даже не догадывался, как выдает себя. Его кровь манила — запахом, теплом, пульсацией. Когда Элиадэ потянулась к его шее, он предусмотрительно сел на ступени — не опуская ее на землю, одним слитным движением, как будто Элиадэ в своем тяжелом платье с двумя нижними юбками вообще ничего не весила.   
По утрам он клал цветы ей на подушку, думая, что она еще не проснулась, — неаккуратные охапки асфоделей из дальнего угла сада. Ужас, интерес и предвкушение смешивались в ее сердце, как реактивы в реторте: она каждую ночь запирала двери и окна на задвижки, но каждое утро цветы были тут как тут, а засовы казались нетронутыми.   
Однажды вечером, стоя у окна, она увидела его высокий, тонкий силуэт, крадущийся к воротам. «Он покидает меня, — подумала Элиадэ, и сама поразилась панике, поднявшейся внутри, — я ему надоела». Она едва задремала той ночью, но наутро асфодели были на месте — влажные от росы.  
Ей очень хотелось спросить: «Что ты такое?» — и еще тысячу разных вещей, но Элиадэ читала немало сказок, и во многих выводилась странная, доселе непонятная ей мораль: иногда лучше просто не знать.   
Тощий и угловатый, как шарнирная кукла, жалкий и даже подобострастный, ничего не требующий взамен своего служения, он порой вызывал в Элиадэ ужас — расползающийся из солнечного сплетения, цепенящий, парализующий. И в какой-то момент этот ужас вдруг стал жаром предвкушения. Потому что она могла сдержать эту силу — руками и словом. Приказать ему умереть. Убить самой. Вырвать зубами горло.   
И тогда, едва настал вечер, она приказала ему остаться в ее спальне. 

***

Когда Кросс приехал в третий раз, она уже больше года жила одна.  
Нет, разумеется, с ней были пара служанок, кухарка и садовник — но их Элиадэ в расчет не принимала. Они не бросали в нее подсвечниками, не вели за ее спиной переписку с выгодными женихами и не исправляли ее французский с таким видом, будто она — самое большое разочарование Создателя.   
На парадном портрете в обеденном зале вид у деда был игривый и легкомысленный — да бога ради, словно он в самом деле хоть один день своей жизни был таким человеком. И Элиадэ перестала пользоваться столовой — слишком большой и совершенно бесполезной, когда ешь одна.  
Она просыпалась с мыслью о том, что все это теперь принадлежит ей: витражные окна, экзотические цветы, кладовые с диковинной посудой, каждая ступенька в башнях, стеллажи книг, тянущиеся до самого потолка, и тени, клубящиеся в темных углах. Она думала об этом и вздыхала, а потом звала служанку, чтобы помогла с корсетом.   
Когда Кросс приехал в третий раз, было солнечно. Он прошел прямиком в столовую, хотя Элиадэ его туда не приглашала — точно он здесь хозяин, — вызывая неприятное, тревожное чувство, которое неприлично облекать в слова. Кросс взял ее за руки — ладони Элиадэ в его руках казались хрупкими и крохотными — и сказал что-то куртуазное. Она не расслышала, потому что кровь глухо стучала у нее в ушах — будто молот, обмотанный тряпками.  
Кросс пах табаком, дорожной пылью, алкоголем и духами — огромным миром, в который ее взашей выталкивал дед — только для того, чтобы она вернулась с мужем.   
Она плохо запомнила их прогулку по парку и совместный ужин. Горгульи насмехались над Элиадэ кривыми ртами. Свечи коптили. Кусок не лез в горло. Кросс болтал о чем-то фривольном — и смотрел на нее внимательно, чуть прищурив единственный глаз.   
Потом у Элиадэ иссякли духовные силы. Она извинилась и встала, сославшись на головную боль. Служанка проводила ее до комнаты, держа канделябр на вытянутой руке, и тени плясали на стенах, изогнутые, как языки черного пламени.   
Лежа в своей постели, раздетая ко сну, она мерзла, будто вдруг настал февраль, а потом решилась. Студеный пол холодил ступни, и в своем доме Элиадэ самой себе казалась воровкой.   
Дверь в комнату гостя была не заперта. 

***

Разумеется, в первый раз она плакала, конечно, плакала. И во второй, и в третий. Взывала к небесам и заламывала руки. Спрашивала, чем это заслужила и как ей быть дальше.   
Кислый привкус во рту и запах ржавчины от собственного дыхания говорили ей: так вот и быть. Кто-то невидимый дергает за нить. Клыки прорезаются из десен, делая лицо пастью. И дальше — темнота, залитая кровью, сладкой и душистой, как крепленое вино. Она не могла этому сопротивляться. И все равно, мужчина или женщина, юноша или старик. Элиадэ не была властна над тем, чтобы пощадить их. Не могла — и не хотела.   
И тогда она сказала себе: хватит. Раз так случилось, значит, в этом есть какой-то смысл. Значит, Богу нужны и такие. Она так привыкла пренебрегать Богом, следуя дедову образу жизни; но ей ли не знать: дед не во всем бывал прав.  
Служанки видели, как она выскальзывает ночью за ворота. Днем они шептались у нее за спиной и крестились, когда она мазала губы карминной помадой. И в одно утро Элиадэ проснулась — и не дозвалась никого из слуг. В пустом замке больше не было никого, кроме нее, росянок и крыс. Лошадей конюх уволок с собой, нисколько не боясь ее гнева.   
Сперва она хотела найти их всех в деревне, найти и отомстить, а потом поняла, что ей безразлично. Никакая сила не тянула Элиадэ к этим людям, ничто не шептало ей в ухо: «Убей».   
Готовить себе пищу оказалось не труднее, чем помогать деду с реактивами; запасы в кладовых были велики, а она не нуждалась во многом.   
(На самом деле, теперь ей нужно было куда больше пищи, чем прежде, но Элиадэ решила не обращать внимания еще и на это.)  
А потом красная нить снова натянулась, и Элиадэ вышла ночью в лес — на зов крови, сосредоточенная и бесстрашная, как волчица или сомнамбула. И тогда она увидела свою жертву — нескладного мужчину, угловатого и похожего на водомерку о четырех лапах.   
И тогда она прыгнула, чтобы убить его. 

***

Голый, он выглядел еще смешнее, чем в своих черных кружевах.   
Элиадэ разглядывала его почти без смущения, как если бы он был статуей обнаженного мужчины: острые скулы, выдающийся подбородок, кадык, нервно дернувшийся вверх-вниз под ее взглядом. Редкие волоски на бледной груди, широкой и вовсе не мускулистой. Просвечивающие под кожей ребра, впалый живот и тонкая дорожка черных волос, опускающаяся туда, куда ни одной девице не положено смотреть до венчания.   
Но она теперь вампир, никаких венчаний не будет. Ей теперь все можно.   
Ее немного разочаровало то, что он не был возбужден. Висящий орган выглядел точь-в-точь как в анатомическом атласе, как у витрувианского человека да Винчи.   
Она потянула свою сорочку вверх, обнажая ноги, бедра, низ живота.  
Запах его крови стал резким, почти невыносимым, и Элиадэ удовлетворенно вздохнула: да, вот так. Она не станет кусать, она сдержится, пока все не случится. Его кровь сейчас нужнее его собственному телу.   
Она стащила сорочку через голову, уронила ее на пол и замерла.   
Его скулы залились жарким румянцем, и по тому, как поспешно он опустил глаза, Элиадэ поняла: ей самой придется сделать этот первый шаг навстречу. 

***

Когда ей исполнилось семнадцать, дед сказал, что пора подумать о светской жизни.   
Обхохочешься, как он преподнес это: первый бал — то, чего ждет каждая девица, предвкушая и трепеща. Как будто старый затворник вроде барона Кроули мог что-то понимать в чувствах юных девушек.   
Дед сообщил, что давно списался с несколькими влиятельными семьями в Бистрице — Элиадэ ждут на рождественском приеме в ратуше, и многие молодые наследники уже выразили желание свести с ней знакомство.   
«Бистрица» вызвала в памяти Элиадэ все одиннадцать строф «Deşteaptă-te, române!» — и ни единого образа, связанного с вальсами, корсетами и ужимками. Она прилежно попыталась представить, каким будет первый бал, — как представляла себе страницы энциклопедии, называя для деда по-латыни каждое растение во время прогулки по саду.   
Лица женщин в ее видении казались кукольными, мужчин — затемненными, как на неудачном дагерротипе. Она с трудом могла вообразить себе их фраки и бабочки: каталогов мужской моды дед не выписывал.   
Две недели они репетировали по вечерам — в тишине, ведь не звать же в дом деревенского дудочника — раз-два-три, раз-два-три: вальсы, полонезы и польки — все, что могло потребоваться от юной девицы на первом балу. Дед хорошо танцевал, старый черт, умело, безоговорочно вел, как привык руководить везде и во всем. Иногда он играл ей на фортепиано, и тогда Элиадэ кружилась одна, прикрыв глаза, и ей казалось, что музыкальная комната полна полупрозрачных мужских силуэтов, подступающих все ближе.   
В конечном итоге дед счел старания Элиадэ сносными. Достаточными.   
Лучшие лошади ждали в конюшне, чтобы отвезти их до железнодорожной станции. Слуга купил два билета первого класса на поезд до Бистрицы, и они лежали у деда в кабинете, яркие и крупные, как бабочки в энтомологической коллекции.   
Ночью перед отъездом Элиадэ, откинув тяжелую голову на подушку, долго глядела в темноту. Волосы, туго накрученные на папильотки, ощущались как парик. Потом она выбралась из-под вороха одеял и открыла окно. Морозный воздух ворвался в комнату, резкий, пронизывающий до костей. Элиадэ стояла, опираясь на холодный подоконник, пока ее не забила крупная дрожь. Жар и кашель утром стали неоспоримым доказательством: ехать нельзя. Глупой идеей было ложиться зимой с влажными волосами.   
Элиадэ ждала обвинений, потому что с детства привыкла быть виноватой в своих простудах, синяках и разбитых коленках, но дед промолчал. Посыльный уехал в Бистрицу с извинительным письмом.   
Она смотрела, как снег падает за окном крупными хлопьями, заметая дороги и тропы, и думала: «Не теперь», — а больше ничего внятного ей в голову не приходило.   
Время еще не пришло, а когда оно придет, Элиадэ не знала. 

***

Накануне они даже не ссорились; ей не в чем было себя упрекнуть.  
Элиадэ хорошо помнила вскрик служанки и звон упавшего подноса: дед требовал по утрам приносить ему кофе в спальню. Помнила, как медленно надела домашние туфли и стеганный шлафрок, как посмотрела в зеркало: не идти же растрепой.   
Помнила, каким желтым было лицо деда в свете осеннего солнца — смерть сделала его морщины еще глубже, складки в уголках рта словно выражали осуждение и недовольство — всем ее видом, всем ее поведением.   
Тем, что увидев его уже остывшее тело, Элидэ подумала нечто совсем неподобающее. Что-то о свободе.  
Но сперва нужно было устроить похороны. Разобраться с наследством. Уяснить все о доходах и тратах. И не выбрасывать же было все эти монструозные цветы в оранжерее — она привыкла к их трогательному уродству. И сам замок — где найдется покупатель на такую громадину?..  
Этот водоворот захватил ее и поволок, утянул на дно. И, когда Элиадэ наконец вынырнула и вдохнула воздуха, то обнаружила, что вместо океана до горизонта вокруг — топкое болото, и тропинки среди бочагов и кочек нет.

***

Дверь в комнату Кросса не была заперта. Элиадэ положила ладонь на холодную металлическую ручку и зажмурилась. Перед глазами заплясали цветные огни — как фейерверк, который деду однажды вздумалось устроить во внутреннем дворе. Слуги крестились в ужасе, а Элиадэ понравилось: грохот, свет, краски.   
Она открыла глаза, и вокруг было темно и неестественно тихо, как будто уши заложило от долгой простуды.   
Тогда Элиадэ толкнула дверь.   
На подоконнике едва тлел огарок — что за позор, подумалось ей, как будто в доме нет свечей. Фигура Кросса, сидящего на краю кровати, казалась массивной и совершенно черной, только волосы в контражуре отсвечивали огненно-красным. Он хмыкнул и, наверное, ухмыльнулся — и потом поднял правую руку и похлопал по покрывалу рядом с собой. Элиадэ покорно сделала несколько шагов вперед. Двери за ее спиной так и остались приоткрытыми.   
Когда она села, звуки вдруг вернулись. Элиадэ услышала, как дышит ее гость — глубоко и легко, как человек, ощущающий себя в полной безопасности, ничем не взволнованный. Кросс положил ладонь ей на щеку, заставил поднять голову и посмотреть в темный провал его лица. Левый глаз во мраке опасно сверкнул влажным блеском, и тяжесть пахнущей табаком руки Кросса вдруг показалась невыносимой. И когда другая рука легла ей на талию, горячая даже сквозь сорочку, Элиадэ беззвучно вскочила на ноги.   
Кросс ни о чем не спросил, не сделал ни единого замечания о случившемся — ни тогда, когда, пятясь, она выходила из его спальни, ни утром, когда они встретились за завтраком, ни на прощанье, когда Элиадэ вышла проводить его до ворот.   
Интерес, и желание, и жажда, и влечение плоти, и пытливость разума, и глухая тоска в груди, и ужас перед неведомым оплели ее, как цепи — и все они тянули в разные стороны. Ей не хватало сил освободиться. И Мариан Кросс, случайный гость, не собирался ей помогать.

***

Она все время напоминала себе: нельзя увлекаться, нельзя кусать его. Господи, как белело в полумраке его худое плечо, и шея, и ключица — Элиадэ старалась не смотреть, но больше смотреть было некуда. Она лежала на спине, прижатая всем его весом, и поверх этого белого плеча могла видеть только теряющийся в темноте полог кровати.  
— А-ли-стер, — сказала Элиадэ, и собственный голос показался ей удивленным. Это было ненормально, болезненно — называть его этим именем.  
Ей нравилось.  
Кажется, он вздохнул, прежде чем уткнуться лбом в подушку около ее лица. Его тяжелое, шумное дыхание звучало правильно — так, будто он в любой момент готов был задохнуться.  
Его руки впились Элиадэ в бедра — и она без возражений раздвинула ноги. Пальцы коснулись ее всего на мгновенье — он отдернул руку так, словно женское лоно обжигало.  
Когда Алистер попытался поцеловать ее, она только замычала, стиснув зубы. Что за дурак.   
— Простите, — сказал он. Элиадэ зажмурилась, сосредоточенная на боли, скольжении, вторжении, беспомощная и подчиненная. Положила ладонь ему на влажную от пота спину.  
Он превзошел все ее ожидания и опасения.   
Сказать ничего глупее у него бы просто не получилось.

***

Из греческих мифов ей больше всего нравилась история о Геракле — но не о подвигах и битвах, а самый финал, в котором герой, тысячу раз побеждавший смерть, гибнет из-за женской ревности, ставшей отравленным хитоном.  
Элиадэ вспоминала эту часть сказания, натягивая толстые рабочие рукавицы, заматывая лицо шарфом и надевая стащенные у деда защитные очки. Повторяла мысленно на все лады, направляясь в одичавшую часть сада, где у крохотного прудика возвышались зонтики brânca ursului, «медвежьих лап» — ядовитых побегов Heracleum.  
Она срезала их с величайшей осторожностью и выдавливала мутный сок в небольшую колбу, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не пролилось ни капли. Предрассветная прохлада забиралась под одежду, и Элиадэ чувствовала, как топорщатся волоски на руках под длинными рукавами блузы.   
Когда колба наполнилась на три четверти, Элиадэ решила, что этого будет достаточно. Она закупорила горлышко кусочком феллемы и направилась обратно в замок.   
За поздним завтраком, сидя напротив деда за длинным столом, Элиадэ, не таясь, наблюдала за молодой служанкой — новенькой, едва ли месяц назад появившейся в доме. Полноватая девчонка с белым чепцом на темных волосах, она стояла недалеко от господина барона — слева и позади — четкий силуэт на фоне окна, за которым переливался красками солнечный, жаркий день. Кажется, она немного нервничала, потому против этикета комкала в ладонях край своего накрахмаленного передника и по очереди почесывала ладони.   
Вдоволь насладившись этим зрелищем, Элиадэ попросила ее убрать лилии с подоконника — всего лишь предлог, чтобы спровоцировать кульминацию. Девчонка поклонилась, подошла к окну, взялась за вазу — и вскрикнула.   
Ее руки, попавшие под прямой солнечный свет, мгновенно покраснели. Со своего места Элиалэ было прекрасно видно, как на ладонях вздулось несколько волдырей. Служанка уронила вазу — вода, осколки и цветы брызнули во все стороны.   
Дед предупреждал ее, рассказывая о «медвежьих лапах»: их сок очень коварен, ты можешь ничего не почувствовать, пока не попадешь на солнце; зуд будет просто нестерпимым, ожог — будто от огня.   
— Что это ты тут устроила, смотреть противно, — проронил барон, едва взглянув в сторону прислуги — только непонятно было, к кому он на самом деле обращался.   
— Не журите ее, дедушка, — елейно пропела Элиадэ. — Она покажет большую прыть в каком-нибудь… другом занятии.   
Дед тяжело, коротко взглянул на нее из-под насупленных бровей, и Элиадэ едва не расхохоталась. Ему следовало поостеречься. Не тискаться с горничной там, где его может застукать собственная внучка. Быть умереннее в своем рвении загнать дьявола в ад.   
Девчонка, даже не извинившись, с плачем выбежала из столовой.   
И тогда дед поднял голову и сказал недовольно:  
— Если собираешься лезть в мои дела, учись действовать тоньше. Передай-ка соль.  
Элиадэ прикусила губу от досады на его прямоту, испортившую все веселье. Чтобы выполнить его просьбу, ей пришлось встать. 

***

Он нес в себе тоску — под этой маской грустного паяца — настоящую, болезненную тоску, какую-то обреченность.   
Как он тащился за ней по лесу в тот самый первый раз!.. Стараясь не показываться на глаза, но отчаянно выдавая себя хрустом веток и шуршанием прелой листвы под ногами, — как упорно, как преданно, словно поклялся следовать по пятам. Элиадэ была быстра, но он не отставал ни на шаг, и, если бы она была обычной девушкой, то уже испугалась бы.  
Но с этим своими черными глазами и полным ртом клыков — нет, она не была обычной.   
— Что тебе нужно? — рявкнула Элиадэ, остановившись. Луна светила над тропинкой, тонкая, убывающая. Элиадэ смотрела на нее, словно увидела впервые — запрокинув голову, чтобы не обернуться.   
Прикосновение к ее плечу было почти невесомым, а слова, прозвучавшие над ухом, — едва слышными.  
— Я хотел бы служить вам, если вы позволите, — сказал он, кажется, сам смущенный своей смелостью.   
Тогда она зажмурилась и медленно обернулась. И, не открывая глаза и затаив дыхание, закинула руки ему на шею.   
Пульс толкнулся в ладони заполошным стаккато — не разобрать, чей.   
Элиадэ подумала: «Бог посылает мне искушение, — а потом: — И я поддамся».   
И тогда, встав на цыпочки, она впервые поцеловала его узкие губы.   
Впервые поцеловала. 

***

Если подумать, Мариан Кросс был первым мужчиной, подарившим ей цветы.   
Когда эта мысль пришла в голову, Элиадэ замерла, и ее отражение в зеркале поплыло, как будто в воду бросили камень. А потом она почувствовала, как дрожат кружева на корсаже, и откуда-то, словно издалека, донесся неприятный, дребезжащий звук, превращающийся в стон. Тогда она поняла, что смеется в голос, безобразно и громко, вовсе не так, как подобает девушке ее положения, — и ей стало еще смешнее.  
Горничная испуганно звала из коридора, стучала в двери. Элиадэ не отрыла, и девчонка ушла — наверное, за помощью.   
Горшок от цветка, который подарил ей Мариан Кросс, все еще стоял на туалетном столике, но растение в нем погибло. Иссохло, скукожилось в одном мгновение — в тот самый миг, когда укусило Элиадэ за руку. Ей было не привыкать к жирянкам, росянкам и мухоловкам, похожим на кобр, раздувших капюшоны: регулярно получая мясо, они достигли в оранжерее поистине впечатляющих размеров. То, что подарил Кросс, больше всего напоминало Nepenthes ampullaria с его мясистым, похожим на горшок бутоном, — только пятнисто-желтое, как орхидея.   
Но еще, святые небеса, у него были зубы. И оно ее укусило.   
Боль была такая, словно в руку Элиадэ вонзили десяток раскаленных иголок. Она закричала и с ужасом подумала, что цветок может быть ядовитым — а потом уже не думала о такой ерунде, потому что испытала непреодолимый порыв выплюнуть собственные зубы на пол. Все до единого.  
И клыки, что выросли на их месте, не оставили сомнения: все истории о мире за стенами замка — правда. Он огромный и страшный, он полон злого волшебства, и единственное его прикосновение может сломать жизнь.  
Служанка вернулась и принялась стучать снова, и Элиадэ почувствовала что-то странное: желание обнять эту толстую деревенскую девку. Прижать ее к себе.   
И этими новыми зубами разорвать ей глотку. 

***

Он выложил ей все, запинаясь и сбиваясь.   
Его путаные объяснения были туманны, словно он сам не до конца понимал, что хочет и может сказать, как будто пытался нащупать границы дозволенного — и боялся их перейти.   
Он говорил: моя госпожа, я так виноват. Я не был искренен до конца. Все дело в том, что, как и вы, я не простой человек.   
(Его узкий рот горестно кривился; Элиадэ не видела этого, прикрыв глаза, но почему-то точно знала.)  
Он говорил: я не вполне помню, кто я и откуда, но я, я, видите ли… меня позвали обратно. И это… это не мое тело. И я… я, наверное, демон. Я неживой.   
(А Элиадэ подумала: у неживых не бежит по жилам кровь и не пахнет так терпко и сладко.)  
Он говорил: не могу с собой совладать, когда вижу кого-то живого — так ненавижу, до дрожи, зубы сжимаются и скрипят, и руки сами тянуться убить, о господи, разорвать в клочья, чтобы не было.   
(«Я чувствую то же самое, глядя на тебя, и вот мы здесь».)  
И потом он еще сказал: что-то держит меня, не дает произнести вслух, но я должен быть с вами, я должен, меня сюда…   
(Элиадэ открыла глаза и резко села, и Алистер отпрянул, испуганный. И тогда она взглянула на него — и его бледное, худое лицо залилось краской, и тогда она положила ладонь ему на губы: не говори.)  
И потом, прекратив, наконец, исступленно целовать ее пальцы, он вдруг добавил: до того, как я встретил вас, мир был похож на бесконечный день отъезда — такое тоскливое ожидание, когда что-то хорошее уже кончилось, безвозвратно, а новое все никак не начнется, и, как назло, моросит, и ветер, и кажется, что ничего радостного больше никогда не случится.   
Но Элиадэ не поняла его. Она никогда никуда не уезжала. 

***

Они с дедом откровенно поговорили только однажды — не считать же за разговоры бурные скандалы или скупые примирения после месяцев молчания. Да и в тот раз говорил только дед. После выходки с распахнутым окном Элиадэ в самом деле сильно заболела. Жар держался несколько дней, и ей трудно было подняться с постели без посторонней помощи. Комната вращалась, и Элиадэ падала обратно, ее душил сухой кашель, и, должно быть, с шелушащимся носом и немытыми волосами она выглядела просто ужасно.   
Нянька молилась и плакала у ее постели, и в итоге дед дал этой дурехе расчет, потому что не терпел суеверий и бессмысленной суеты.   
Элиадэ как раз согрелась и задремала — неглубоко, очень чутко. Она слышала, как дед вошел в комнату, но не открыла глаза. Когда он потрогал ее лоб, его ладонь показалась ей ужасно горячей. Элиадэ хотела спросить, здоров ли он сам, но губы отказывались разлепляться. Потом она почувствовала мокрый компресс на лбу и слабый запах уксуса.   
А потом дед сел на стул у кровати и заговорил. Трудно было следить за нитью его тихого, долгого монолога, но кое-что Элиадэ запомнила. Он сказал: как жаль, что все так вышло. Что красавица, которой бы блистать в столице, интересоваться только балами и кавалерами, оказалась на его попечении. Что в прошлом слишком много скелетов — и в наше темное время никогда нельзя быть уверенным, что мертвое не вернется. Что он не может ее отпустить, но и удерживать не хочет — и она сама нисколько не облегчает его положения. И насколько бы все было легче, будь у него, барон Кроули, внук, а не внучка.   
Элиадэ не все расслышала, а поняла еще меньше. Но когда дед замолчал, она собралась с силами и нашла его руку, комкающую край одеяла, — и сперва он дернулся, будто хотел сбросить ее ладонь, а потом сам сжал ее пальцы.  
Она хотела сказать, что ей жаль его — искренне, от души жаль, как только можно жалеть старика, запутавшегося в собственной жизни, как в липкой паутине. Но горло не слушалось Элиадэ, опухшее и саднящее.   
Они больше никогда не возвращались к этой теме. Может, того разговора и не было. 

***

В первые дни после своего «обращения» Элиадэ прочитала о вампирах все, что нашла в дедовой библиотеке: об упырях, вурдалаках и акшарах, о виталах и чианши — и, конечно, о стригоях и мороях. Там было множество занятных и совершенно не правдивых деталей: сон в могиле, боязнь чеснока, обращение в летучих мышей, гипнотическое воздействие на жертву. Но все жертвы Элиадэ кричали и вырывались, если она позволяла им успеть. Не было никакого гипноза — как не было и тяжелого дневного забытья, и, о боже, кто угодно погибнет, если вбить ему кол в сердце, отрубить голову и сжечь. Над этой частью она смеялась особенно весело.   
Все потребности и циклы ее тела оставались прежними — за вычетом того, что иногда оно до ломоты в костях требовало кого-нибудь убить.  
После того, как сбежали слуги, Элиадэ погрузилась в какое-то беспамятство наяву. Бродила по замку в одной сорочке, измятой и пропахшей потом, не видя смысла одеваться как должно. Подолгу изучала свои новые зубы в зеркалах, широко и страшно улыбаясь тому, что отражение никуда не делось. Волосы сбились на затылке и висках паклей, губы обветрились: она постоянно их облизывала, трогала клыки языком. Когда Элиадэ становилась голодна, она ела руками — грызла засохший хлеб и яблоки в замковой кухне, кромсала ножом солонину в кладовой. Засыпала там, где одолевал сон — в кресле у нетопленого камина, или в музыкальной комнате, но чаще всего на постели деда, уже год как накрытой чехлом, сырой и холодной.  
Элиадэ надеялась найти секрет старого барона — какие-нибудь записи, последнее письмо, тайный журнал, — но, если секреты и были, дед хорошо позаботился о том, чтобы внучку они не потревожили.  
Однажды она забрела в комнату, приготовленную для Кросса в тот его последний визит. Села на место, на которое он показал ей, и попыталась вспомнить те чувства: жар, страх и вожделение — но и в голове, и в сердце было совершенно пусто. Она попыталась найти в себе решимость к чему угодно: искать его, отомстить, вырваться в негостеприимный мир и сожрать каждого, кто встанет у нее на пути. Но ничего такого не было.   
Потом Элиадэ кое-как отмылась холодной водой, надела лучшее платье и решила: она больше не станет сопротивляться. Красная нить вокруг запястья натянулась. Кто-то дергал за невидимый край, и, дождавшись темноты, Элиадэ пошла на зов.   
Тогда-то она его и встретила. 

***

Алистер закапывал на заднем дворе труп мужчины, которого Элиадэ убила на рассвете. Закапывал и почему-то плакал — надо же. Когда на свежий холмик упали последние комья сухой земли, Алистер сказал, вытерев лицо краем плаща:   
— В город прибыли люди.   
Он произнес это так, будто Элиадэ должна была понять что-то очень важное, и она уже хотела одернуть его, чтобы перестал болтать чепуху, но оборвала себя на полувдохе. Да, она понимала.   
В мире, населенном вампирами и демонами, в мире, где нельзя скрыться, даже спрятавшись за крепостной стеной, наверняка найдутся особые люди, которым есть до всего этого дело.   
Элиадэ почувствовала: Алистер ждет ее ответа, и от того, что она скажет, зависит, когда они наконец убьют друг друга.   
И тогда она взяла его за руку — положила ладонь поверх его холодных пальцев, все еще сжимающих черенок лопаты, мягко, почти по-дружески. И сказала:  
— Идем спать, — имея в виду: «Мы должны быть сильны, когда они придут». 

***

Это все вопрос контроля, подумал она, и еще — ужаса, который несешь внутри. Вопрос власти над тем, кто должен властвовать над тобой. Невозможно бояться мужчину, которого, забывшись, можешь убить, — даже если и он тебя может, даже если почти что в лицо говорит тебе, что обязательно предаст.   
Алистер молча привлек ее к себе, обнял свободной рукой, укрывая плащом. Этот жест тоже был чем-то новым — почти собственническим, заговорщицким. Почти человеческим.   
Под его плащом пахло потом и кровью, и, не будь Элиадэ сыта, она уже укусила бы этого сентиментального дурака.   
— Я вас… — начал он. — Я вас лю…   
Она порывисто отстранилась — только для того, чтобы запечатать поцелуем его болтливый рот, все время норовящий исторгнуть какую-нибудь опасную вещь.   
Потому что — предчувствуя, что скоро обретет ответы на все свои вопросы, что нащупает в темноте тропинку, которую неосознанно искала всю жизнь, Элиадэ отчетливо поняла самое важное: если пришедшие люди позовут ее с собой, она тоже обязательно предаст Алистера.   
И он снова превзошел все ее ожидания, сделав грядущее решение почти невыносимым.


End file.
